O Aijo Katsute O Aijo Itsumo des
by Sagitta
Summary: Two years after Hiead leaves GOA, a new threat looms on the horizon. . .can the new Angel pilots defeat the force, when it's lead by an old friend? And can Hiead come to grips with his love for Zero? Warnings: YAOI (H/Z) (Z/E) (Y/R), death, angst *EDITED*
1. Unfinished Goodbyes

O Aijo Katsute O Aijo Itsumo des  
  
(To Love Once is To Love Forever)  
  
Sagitta  
  
A/N: Death and angst up ahead; I swear, I don't like killing off MK characters! (Cringes against angry readers who have just read about their fav bishounen blown to bits). But this was just the type of fic I wanted to try once. So sue me (jk, please don't). Pairings: Hiead/Zero (duh), Zero/Erts (for a very short time), Yamagi/Roose (uh....don't know where I got that from), and Rio/Yu (is that pairing even possible?)  
  
1 Chapter One: Unfinished Goodbyes  
  
  
  
1.1.1 To love once is to love forever; you never let them go  
  
And once you do your life is a barren field of snow  
  
You deny yourself the truth, and your mind says only nay  
  
But your heart knows and yearns for them throughout the livelong day.  
  
  
  
Hiead's POV  
  
  
  
You don't snore in your sleep, you know. Contrary to popular belief. You just kinda. . .drift, sinks into the sands of the Shores of Sleep like the coarse grains are pillows. Unlike me; I can't sleep, not when *you* keep calling me back.  
  
Damnit, I'm thinking of you again. I would give anything to erase your image from my mind; erase your name from my memory. Or maybe I wouldn't.  
  
It's funny how everyone thinks that *I'm* the strong one. Hiead, the cold, selfish bastard. The one that picks on you just because you are the perfect pilot to pick on. The one that is secretly obsessed with you and anything that has anything to do with you (I have a clandestine list of items that I believe are Zero-ish).  
  
I don't know when this obsession began. Maybe from the moment I saw you, I knew you were going to be my rival. Maybe it just *clicked*, like we were destined to be together, like....love at first sight?  
  
No, I don't think our relationship's built on love, Zero.  
  
*We* weren't meant to be, Zero. *You* were. You're probably fated to become the greatest pilot there ever was. I just hijacked history and decided to make sure that your getting there would be a major pain in the ass.  
  
Or maybe it's me. Maybe I'm going to be the winner, the victorious one. People will follow me because I'm strong. .  
  
And they'll follow you because they want to.  
  
I shift slightly. Staring at you all night has made my neck cramped. But I'm getting used to it; I've done it so often. And it's worth it.  
  
You look so vulnerable in your sleep, Zero. Not the great, gallant warrior everyone sees in the day. Your chestnut hair billows across your face like a curtain, and you sometimes smile in your dreams. Sweet dreams, Zero.  
  
No. I shouldn't be saying that. Why am I saying that? You're my rival. I'm supposed to be the victor. One way or another, I'll be the pilot of the White Goddess. The world's just not big enough for the two of us.  
  
When the time comes for the final battle between us, I'll be the one standing before you, with the blade drawn. . .  
  
But will I strike?  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Zero clutched the control panel, ready to defend if another onslaught came. He had never seen Hiead attack with such a fury before, as if venting all he had on this battle. "Hiead, most of the outside communications are blocked by the glitch! Stop it now!"  
  
Hiead didn't reply, and instead rammed the saber at the AHW's shoulder. Zero grunted as he was shoved back, skidding a few feet. He blocked the next attack and glanced at the panel; his left arm was only at 30% capacity, but he had been through worse before. "Damnit! Alright, Hiead, you want a battle?! *You got one*!" With that, he opened fire suddenly at the enemy's vulnerable side, but Hiead had already anticipated the attack and dove to the side. Zero could hear Kizna's frantic pleads calling at him to come out, wait till the glitch's fixed.... "I can't," he growled.  
  
Hiead raised the saber again and faked a right, coming down with the ammunition at the legs. But Zero had fought too long to actually fall for it; he raised a shield to take the blow and countered the saber. "I told you, stop it!"  
  
Hiead's voice was a shock to him when it came, like a chilly wind, harsh and cold. "What, because you're losing now?" He stepped back slightly, looking for more open spots.  
  
Zero was slightly taken back before his temper flared again. "I'm not gonna lose, Hiead! You're the one who's going down!" And then he charged, not at Hiead's suit, but at the boy's saber at the right.  
  
Hiead was surprised, expecting a frontal assault, and the hand holding the saber was sliced off. Zero was already seeing red, and he didn't hesitate to ram the partially immobilized AHW to the ground, pinning him under the bulk. "Cede?"  
  
Hiead suddenly kneed up (much like when he and Zero would fight without suits), forcing Zero back, and loosed a barrage of some of his last ammunition. Zero cursed when he realized most of his parts were knocked out.  
  
Hiead yanked Zero's gunblade out of his grasp and held it above him. Zero sighed in defeat and closed his eyes. But then Hiead spoke.  
  
"I. . .cede." He moved back and threw down the gunblade. Zero opened his eyes and stared in astonishment at the retreating form.  
  
". . . huh?"  
  
~*~  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 Zero's POV  
  
  
  
Kizna and Erts greeted me outside. They were ecstatic; they hadn't seen the battle, but knew that Hiead had taken the advantage since I tried to defend and pull out. I pushed them away.  
  
I hadn't won. It wasn't my victory by right. I tried to tell them that, but they told me I was being modest.  
  
"You've got the Ingrid now, Zero! I think I should call up the others and see if a party's up for tonight, eh?" Kizna chatted cheerfully, tugging at my arm.  
  
"Hiead. . ." I protested, trying to free my arm, which was already numb from lack of circulation. I looked desperately to the hall where he had walked out without a word.  
  
"The Iceberg?" Kizna made a face. "Oh come on, who cares about him? Let's go grab some drinks – "  
  
"Let him go, Kizna," Erts whispered softly, smiling at me angelically. Any other time I would have melted, but this was urgent. I needed to find Hiead. And fast.  
  
I bolted down the hallway, ignoring other pilots' looks or congrats. I stopped at my – our – room and stared.  
  
Hiead was packing. Just shoving his things down his bag, not like Hiead. The normal Hiead would have folded everything. I hesitated to speak and break the silence – that would seem like sacrilege, for some absurd reason. ". .Hiead?"  
  
  
  
Hiead stops still and turns around to look at me. "Are you coming for another congratulations?" His voice is flat and bitter. "Or just to gloat?"  
  
  
  
"Not to gloat," I mutter. I look at him. "Hiead, why did you. .?" Some questions don't have to be said.  
  
Hiead didn't look back at me. "My suit broke down. That's all."  
  
"No, it didn't."  
  
"You weren't in that suit," he snapped sullenly. "Just leave me alone, alright?"  
  
I stepped in. It was now or never. "Why are you packing then?"  
  
Hiead zipped the bag. "I'm leaving," he said calmly. "I'm going to a colony."  
  
I was stunned. I suspected it since a few moments ago but. . .to hear Hiead say it was like a confirmed death sentence. "Why? Just because of one fake loss?"  
  
He didn't respond, and shouldered past me to the hallway. I ran after him. "Hiead, you damn bastard, speak to me!" I grabbed his shoulder. His look was so bitingly cold it was as if a Victim had seized me in its jaws. "Just tell me why you forfeited!"  
  
Hiead kept silent, and continued walking past me. Then he looked back once, and there was so much of Hiead in those ruby eyes that I stopped still, breathtaken. "I didn't strike," he finally said. "I don't deserve to be a pilot." He pushed the door open. I grabbed it as he walked away.  
  
"Hiead, wait! *Wait*!"  
  
Hiead kept walking.  
  
"Wait. . ."  
  
He didn't look back again. 


	2. New Confrontations

O Aijo Katsute O Aijo Itsumo des  
  
(To Love Once is To Love Forever)  
  
Sagitta  
  
A/N: Whoo; (wipes sweat off face), finished that in ten minutes. Must be record time for me. Poor Hiead's gone *sniff*. . .stupid Zero drove my Hiead-kun away. . .well, he'll find 'em again. . .  
  
  
  
Chapter II: New Confrontations  
  
  
  
Ye who has the courage to lead forward in battle,  
  
And hold men under thy eye like so many steers and cattle,  
  
Would ye dare to attempt the hardest truth from above?  
  
To face yourself in your heart's gaze and embrace in all thy love.  
  
  
  
02 years later. .  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A powerful enemy force is gathering on the outskirts of the solar galaxy - an army of hybrid, mutant Victims, with the chilling name of Victim Enforcers, has been growing at an alarming rate. It is led by a mysterious ruler rumored to have strange powers, called the Goddess-Slayer. The GOA pilots stand little chance, even with the Ingrids.  
  
The threat to Zion and the colonies is posed. Everything is on the brink of all-out Armageddon......  
  
Kizna Towryk threw down the report. Her cat ears were stiffly upright, and there was black murder in her eyes. "Little chance?! Do they want everyone on Zion to panic?!"  
  
"Calm down, Kizna," Erts Virny Cocteau murmured, reaching over to pat her hand. "It's okay. But it's not really untrue," he admitted hastily.  
  
"Shh – you're going to jinx us," Saki Mimori whispered teasingly from across Clay. She laughed at the raised-eyebrow expression on Zero's face. "Lighten up, Commander!"  
  
Zero Enna scowled slightly, straightening his suit, which had become wrinkled when Erts tried to get him to "relax". Next time, I won't sit next to that airhead, he thought. If only I didn't really like him. "This is a *serious* meeting, pilots and repairers. The new Victim Enforcers do pose a threat. They're growing at an alarming rate, and we need to find another pilot."  
  
Roose raised a hand tentatively as Yamagi silently mouthed encouragement. "Can I suggest someone? I think Clay should try for pilot."  
  
Clay stared at him. "You must be kidding me," he muttered. "I can cook Chinese food better than I can pilot."  
  
Zero sighed and turned to his old roommate. "You have as much experience as me, Yamagi, and Roose have. We need five pilots, and we need them fast. The V-Es have already attacked two colonies, and four just can't take all of them, not with a whole army."  
  
Clay winced. "I'll look into it," he mumbled, but that was all he said.  
  
"One of the old pilots should fill in," Wrecka Toesing announced, standing up. "Like Gareas or Yu. Gareas, Eeva Leena is your Ingrid anyway; and you still have most of your EX."  
  
Gareas shook his head. "Not enough for Eeva Leena. And besides, I don't have a repairer – Leena's at her home colony."  
  
Zero frowned. "Couldn't you call her?"  
  
"She wouldn't tell me where she went" was the flat response. Zero left it at that, knowing the break-up was a touchy subject.  
  
Yu, the quiet one, was the first to break the long silence after. "Could you give us an overview on what they're doing?"  
  
Zero tried not to show his surprise. That sentence had to have made Yu run out of words for the week, he thought. "Scouting reports say that battalions of V-Es have been striking at odd intervals – once at Junix Carla and four months, two days later at Lilioun Karn. You can see that Lilioun is much closer to Zion and GOA than Junix," -and here he pressed the projection button that made the galaxy map appear on the table- "And so they're moving to Zion. What frustrates me is how they can just suddenly appear like wraiths. V-Es are supposed to be slow movers, bigger than Victims, and they're traveling with carriers holding drones. But we didn't notice the attack until a satellite between Lilioun and Gahesin picked up an unidentified force. They just basically obliterated everything before we could get there. Nothing was taken in either attack.  
  
"It appears that V-Es are unified, moving in coordinated efforts. At least they attack with a strategy, which is different from Victims. That's why the claim of the Goddess-Slayer is not entirely unjustifiable. We haven't been able to penetrate into a base, so we can't figure out who he or she is. Or it."  
  
"Do you know where the bases are?" Clay.  
  
"Yes, we know about four minor and three major ones. The problem is that we need more Ingrid pilots to make a synchronized attack on the bases. And with Azuma in the infirmary, I'm afraid we'll have to wait to get new pilots from the recruits..." Zero trailed off.  
  
Clay looked disturbed, as if a scheme had come to him and the scheme was not a very bright idea. "Zero, can I talk to you alone? Outside?"  
  
Zero hesitated. The meeting was supposed to be public, but Clay looked serious, and that meant something had to be worth listening to. "Fine then. Meet me in my room in ten minutes." He pushed the button again to close the map and grabbed his reports. "Meeting is adjourned." He left with the drone of the murmurs of the other pilots and repairers filling the room.  
  
The new room he had moved into was more like an office. Pictures of the other pilots (most of Erts and Zero) were scattered on the wall like a collage, while the desk was immaculately tidy and the bed was neatly made. A stack of files lay next to the chair in a precarious pile, and a briefcase on the desk.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and then the lean, lanky form of Clay Cliff Fortran strode in. Zero glanced expectantly at him. "Well?"  
  
Clay's forest green eyes were much more intense in contacts than behind glasses. Zero almost shuddered as Clay leaned forward and locked gazes with him. "I know who you have to contact, Zero. Hiead Gnr."  
  
"*What*?!" Zero almost fell flat on his face. "Are you kidding me?!" he snapped. Please tell me you're kidding me. . . "Hiead's been gone for two years!"  
  
Clay scowled. "You're overreacting, Zero," he said calmly as he folded his arms. "I know where he is; trust me."  
  
"And how do you know where he is?" Because I've been searching for him all this time. . .  
  
Clay sighed. "I've been working with him, Zero," he said evenly, meeting his friend's eyes, "to create a supreme Goddess that can combat these Victim Enforcers."  
  
Zero didn't speak for a few seconds. Then he lifted his fist, and Clay winced, preparing for the blow. It didn't come; instead the fist went crashing into the wall. "I. . .can't believe it," Zero said fiercely, his voice tinged with hate and jealousy, panting as he held his fist. "Two fucking years. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"He told me not to," Clay retorted. His voice softened. "Hey, I'm sorry, Zero. But I know when I have to keep a secret."  
  
Zero's fingers clutched the edge of the desk in a white-knuckled grip. "I can't believe it," he repeated. "And since when is *Hiead* a mechanic?"  
  
"I'm the mechanic," Clay said. "Hiead's is just the key to the creating the Goddesses. I generate the form. . .and he fulfills the Goddess, using his EX."  
  
"EX?"  
  
"The power of a specific type of EX – almost a mutant form – allows it to be channeled into an object to give it a certain. . .shall we say, spirit. It enhances their ability by ten times the usual performance ratings and makes it hard to find a pilot. That's why the Ingrids we have are so special, and why we can't make them. They're infused with EX that came indirectly from the Goddess. Which is another reason only Hiead can be a truly accepted pilot. You, him, and Teela all share this ability. At least that's what I deduced from what he told me."  
  
"Why can't we just use Teela then?" Zero murmured bitterly, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Because we know where Hiead is, but Teela's disappeared," Clay said gently.  
  
Zero looked at him, and there was a steely glint to his eyes. "How long until the Ingrid you're working on is finished?"  
  
"It's not an Ingrid. It's an Angel named Koritsu. And we're almost done." Clay suddenly grabbed Zero's shirt, causing the boy to start in surprise. His friend's voice was low and desperate. "You have to use him fast, Zero. I think his EX is almost out. I'm worried about him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I. . .I can't describe it, Zero. It's almost as if Hiead's losing parts of himself to Koritsu."  
  
Zero turned away, shielding himself from the pleading eyes. "Where is he?"  
  
"Colony 147. Guardia Kalli. Remember what I said." Clay turned to leave. "Oh, and don't tell him I told you where to find him. He'll kill me."  
  
Zero snorted. "Knowing Hiead, he probably will." Clay smiled slightly and vanished out of the door.  
  
Zero collapsed on the chair as soon as he was gone. Damnit, Hiead, after two years, you're still haunting me. . . He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a faded photograph of a certain silver-haired pilot and himself. It was the only one of Hiead he had, and one he cherished because Hiead was showing one of his rare smiles. They were standing under a tree together, watching the other pilots. Zero could barely remember what they were talking about, though the scene burned into his mind.  
  
"Hiead, why do you want to become a pilot?"  
  
". . .There's nothing else for me anyway. If I don't become a pilot, what else can I become?"  
  
"You could be a sports player, or a mechanic, or some painter maybe. You could be a lot of other things, Hiead. You've got so much talent. ."  
  
Someone had interrupted them before Hiead could speak again, but Hiead had looked into his eyes once, in one bittersweet moment, and from then on he was determined to sort out the enigma that was Hiead.  
  
Hiead. . .why?  
  
There was a knock on the door, and he hurriedly stuffed the photo back into the drawer. Erts appeared at the doorway, holding a tray. "I brought you some tea, Zero," he said, his soft, timid voice washing over Zero like a soothing wave. Zero forced himself to smile as he accepted a teacup, glancing down into the swirls of green tea at the bottom. For some reason he wasn't thirsty.  
  
"I. .heard you're leaving tomorrow," Erts spoke softly. Suddenly he ran forward and wrapped his arms around Zero's neck tightly, burying his head in the boy's chest. "Be careful, Zero. . .I'll miss you. . ."  
  
Zero couldn't help but laugh. "Erts, it's only a trip to a nearby colony! I've gone into battles where the odds are three to one against us and you never seemed so upset. . ."  
  
Erts blushed, rubbing a stray tear from his cheek. "It's just that I feel like I'll lose you somehow," he murmured, glancing up embarrassingly. "I – I know it's silly, but. . .well, anything can happen."  
  
Lose you somehow. . .  
  
Zero snapped his head up. Where had he gotten that stray thought? He gently patted Erts's head, running his hand through the silky, golden flax strands. Erts hadn't changed much over the years, still the melancholic, sweet boy with the page cut Zero had always known. But what of Hiead?  
  
Zero shook his head, annoyed that Hiead could butt in on his sacred moments with Erts. He kissed Erts's forehead. "You busy tonight?" he murmured teasingly.  
  
Erts blushed again. "Zero. . .don't you want to rest before you leave tomorrow?"  
  
Zero snorted. "Choosing between rest and you . . .I think I'd rather go with you." He suddenly swept the smaller boy up into his arms, so that Erts's head was resting on his shoulder, and lightly laid the boy onto the bed. Erts smiled radiantly at him, and it took all his self-control to not pounce him. Instead he opted to start with the tender kiss. . .  
  
The guards were called away for the night.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Zero's POV  
  
  
  
Zion looks gorgeous from all the way back here. Just like Earth, they say, when she was still there. Mostly blue all over, scattered with greens and browns. I've never been on Zion before, at least not in my memory. I want to step on *real* soil for once, knowing that I was standing on the earth of the mother colony. If only my destination was there. . .  
  
But it's not.  
  
"How long until we get to Guardia Kalli?" I ask the nearest attendant. She smiles at me winningly.  
  
"Four hours, sir. Enjoy your flight!"  
  
Four hours. Four damn hours of restless sitting and pacing, thinking about a fellow pilot/rival I hadn't seen in the last two years. Not even the smell of my boyfriend – I'm wearing the same shirt from last night – can drive me off. In fact, it's turning me on. Does Erts wear perfume or something? It's acting like a pheromone.  
  
I wonder if Hiead will look the same. Silver hair definitely, at least. Maybe it's long now. Maybe he has it in one of those punk ponytails. But that doesn't sound like Hiead.  
  
I know I wouldn't be a surprise to him. Same old Zero. I haven't changed at all, except everyone says I've gotten a lot more serious.  
  
Of course I've gotten serious, Hiead. It's all your fault. You left me alone.  
  
You left me empty.  
  
I look restlessly out the window again. There is a little pinpoint in the distance that is the colony you're on. Are you thinking of me, Hiead, the way I'm thinking of you?  
  
No, you can't be. You're not expecting me the way I'm anticipating (dreading?) seeing you. I'll admit that I'm terrified, Hiead. There. You've won. I'm the one who's scared.  
  
It's nothing like going into a battle. There's always a certain nervous edge to preparing for battle, the sort of feeling that you get when you know you might not walk out alive. A gut feeling that you have to do it. Then when you first engage. . .it all goes away in the heat of the skirmish.  
  
But meeting my former enemy? Throwing away old rivalries to extend the hand of peace? It would be an awkward alliance, at least for me. Being with a steady boyfriend while having a crush on some other guy isn't a good idea. I'm not good at diplomacy, Hiead. And there's always the fact that I'm facing you.  
  
There's something about you, Hiead, that makes me want to cringe in fear and punch in anger. You're such an ambivalent person. You're such a bastard.  
  
But why then, do you make me feel this way?  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Hiead Gnr finished polishing the helm, throwing down the can. It clunked to the ground and rolled under the railing. He smoothly vaulted from the top of the Angel to the pole next to him, sliding down with the ease that comes from long practice.  
  
He picked up the can and tossed it next to the others in the pile, rushing up the stairs to the door. The room the door opened to had a distinctly Far Eastern taste, a Persian rug on the floor and fans on the wall. A tapestry hung on the far side, next to a sword and a fish tank that currently had one resident, an alien fish called Suraido because of its ability to turn invisible. (A/N: Like someone we all know and love, eh?)  
  
Hiead ignored the fish and went to the other end of the door, walking through the extensive hallway until he came to his own room, and opened the computer. His straying eyes caught the picture of Zero that hung over his bed. Zero. . .  
  
He wondered briefly if he had forgotten him by now. Clay often left hints that were just too obvious that he should return, but Hiead hadn't. Because of Zero.  
  
He wouldn't know what to say, he knew that. He'd just turn cold and push him away, ruining his chance of being with Zero even further. But as he emptied out his emotions and memories to Koritsu, she became stronger. So strong she almost terrified him. And she was almost done, the perfect fighting machine. . .  
  
For the last two years he had salvaged the parts, mostly from Clay's tapping in to GOA's resources. The others he had bought with money from hacking into a few elite business companies. He hadn't much respect for the money-grabbers anyway.  
  
The computer finished processing his fingerprints, and opened the mainframe. A scan of Koritsu revealed that the EX there was higher than normal. Frowning, Hiead ordered a complete examination.  
  
Angel: Koritsu  
  
% completed: 95%  
  
Working Capacity: 100%  
  
EX Level: 89%. . .90%. . .  
  
Ninety percent?! Hiead typed in a command and saw that the level was fluctuating. Last time he had seen it, the EX level was around sixty percent. Scowling, he pushed back his chair and hurried out of the room and the hallway, through the first room and into the hangar.  
  
The hangar was dark. He could barely make out a silhouette in Koritsu's glow. Steeling himself, he barked out, "Who's there?"  
  
The figure turned. "Hiead?"  
  
Hiead froze. Zero. . .  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. The Sea and Sky

O Aijo Katsute O Aijo Itsumo des  
  
(To Love Once is To Love Forever)  
  
By Sagitta  
  
A/N: That was a bit longer than Chapter One. Took me a bit longer too, damnation. . .Yay, Hiead and Zero finally meet! So, what shall I make them do. . .Beware, bishounen, beware! MWOHAHAHAHA! *Sweatdrop* Ookay, that was a bit overboard. . .this one is going to be kinda short (from my pov, so that's really short).  
  
  
  
1 Chapter Three: The Sea and Sky  
  
  
  
I must go down to the seas again,  
  
To the lonely sea and sky,  
  
And all I ask is a tall ship  
  
And a star to steer her by,  
  
And the wheel's kick and the wind's song  
  
And the white sail's shaking,  
  
And a grey mist on the sea's face  
  
And a grey dawn breaking.  
  
I must go down to the seas again,  
  
For the call of the running tide  
  
Is a wild call and a clear call  
  
That may not be denied;  
  
And all I ask is a windy day  
  
With the white clouds flying,  
  
And the flung spray and the blown spume,  
  
And the sea-gulls crying.  
  
I must go down to the seas again  
  
To the vagrant gypsy life,  
  
To the gull's way and the whale's way  
  
Where the wind's like a whetted knife;  
  
1.1 And all I ask is a merry yarn  
  
From a laughing fellow rover,  
  
And quiet sleep and a sweet dream  
  
When the long trick's over.  
  
'Sea Fever' – John Masefield  
  
  
  
Zero's POV  
  
  
  
I stared at him. And stared for what seemed like forever, lost and calling for myself as I wandered into the crimson depths of his garnet eyes. He seemed as caught as I was, so vulnerable and with his soul wrenched open to the world that I almost looked away in shame for him. But he must have seen the same in me.  
  
He was the first to move, when Koritsu started rumbling next to me. I didn't notice it, so ensnared in him; but then when he moved like a blur and pinned me to the ground ten feet back, I came to my senses. In fact, I more than came to my senses. I went overboard.  
  
Hiead clutched the back of his head, slamming me to the ground. "What the hell did you do?!" He literally screamed in my face. I made a vague gesture with my hand and he pinned it to the floor.  
  
"I. . .don't know," I admitted sheepishly. "I just kinda panicked and my EX kicked in."  
  
Hiead growled something unintelligible and for a moment looked as if he was battling with whether to punch me or let me go. We hung in limbo for a moment, his face just inches from mine. If I were brave enough, I'd close my eyes and try to gradually lift upward so that our lips would teach.  
  
But I didn't want to think of what Hiead what do to me if I tried.  
  
He finally decides to let me go, standing up abruptly as I panted on the floor. Damn, but Hiead was heavier than I thought. My lungs felt crushed. "Don't do that again," he warned. I nodded numbly.  
  
"Koritsu was activated by your nearby EX presence. She almost stepped on you," Hiead said calmly. He handed me a cup of water, predicting that my mouth would be parched. I gratefully accepted it. "Now, talk."  
  
"Talk?" I blurted out. It took a while for the haze in my mind to clear up. I was more shaken from meeting Hiead than I thought I would be. "Well, can we go inside?"  
  
He considered me for a moment, and then nodded, motioning toward a door behind the railing. I wavered slightly on the steps, and he had to give me a hand. I took it, blushing, and he quickly pulled away. "Thanks; I'm sort of out of it today."  
  
"Sort of?" he smirked, an eyebrow raised. I laughed.  
  
"Alright, half of my brain is gone."  
  
"Didn't know you had half a brain to lose."  
  
"Oh, you –" I tackled him against the door, forcing it open as we tumbled into the room and on the rug. I found myself nose-to-nose with him. There was that arrogant smirk on his face I so wanted to wipe off. "I'm not that stupid. . ." I said helplessly. My ability for speech was obliterated by just staring at his gods-gorgeous face. Silken silver strands fell to his chin in a cascade, my own chestnut hair barely scraping against his skin. His eyes narrowed slightly like a cat's and suddenly I was on the bottom.  
  
I squirmed uncomfortably underneath him. "*Hiead-kun*," I whined as his hot breath tickled against my neck, "let me go!"  
  
He looked at me for a second, then suddenly realized what he was doing. He backed off instantly, leaving me on the rug with a hard-on and thoughts of being faithful to Erts the farthest thing from my mind. I somehow found the strength to pull myself up, my bones like leaden weights. I gulped another mouthful into my burning throat. "Hiead, you haven't changed at all."  
  
Hiead snorted. "I can say the same for you."  
  
"Hey. . ." I pretended to throw the glass of water at him. "Are you calling me stupid?"  
  
"So you admit you were stupid."  
  
"No, just a bit . . .oh, shut up!" I scowled. I took a deep breath. All right Zero, calm down. It's only Hiead. *Only* Hiead?! "I came here on business."  
  
Hiead rolled his eyes. "So Clay told on me; the little creep."  
  
"No, he didn't! I mean, I hacked into the colony's computer and. . ."  
  
"Zero, do you actually think that I'd be stupid enough to be in the computer mainframe?"  
  
I was flustered, caught. "Well, no. . ."  
  
Hiead moved to sit on the couch. "You shouldn't have touched Koritsu," he said calmly, switching the subject before my face could turn any redder. "She absorbed your EX."  
  
"Absorbed?" I held up my hand. Every so often I could see a silvery glimmer flash across my palm and edges of my fingers. I yelped. "What the hell?!"  
  
"The more EX she absorbs, the more she comes to life. She's almost done," Hiead murmured. I shuddered; there was a far-away, empty look to the garnet eyes.  
  
"Hiead-kun? You okay?"  
  
Hiead's head snapped back in his direction. "I'm fine," he growled. There was silence for a few moments before I finally spoke.  
  
"Hiead. . .I need your help."  
  
Hiead's expression didn't change. "I'm not going back."  
  
"We need another pilot," I pleaded. "For Eeva Leena. Please, Hiead. You're the only candidate."  
  
"I won't take her," Hiead snapped. "I refuse to pilot an Ingrid."  
  
I hesitated. I wanted Hiead's help, but I didn't want to risk his wrath. "What about Koritsu then?" I said carefully. "You could take her."  
  
"I'd need some time then."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"We don't have two weeks, Hiead. The Victim Enforcers are on the move to GOA and Zion. They're moving faster than I anticipated, even with the Drones. Four Ingrids can't hold back the tide."  
  
"And four with one Angel can?"  
  
I frowned. "We can try. Clay said the Angel's much more powerful than an Ingrid."  
  
"So it was Clay," Hiead mused. Realization. I mentally hit myself on my head. Goddess, Zero, you're so *stupid*!  
  
"I mean. . .well. . .don't tell him I told you!"  
  
Hiead sighed, exasperated. "Fine then. I'll have to use your EX though, to finish Koritsu quickly."  
  
I was hopeful. "Is it okay if the scientists on GOA use your format? I mean, if we combine our EX we might be able to make more Angels . . ."  
  
"No."  
  
"Just one more? Please, Hiead-kun?" Oh great, now he's making me beg. "The more the better, really. . . you haven't seen the V-Es before. . ."  
  
"I'll think about it," he said flatly. Uneasiness. Uncomfortable, I quickly cast his eyes to the fish tank so I wouldn't have to look at Hiead. Hiead stood up abruptly. "Do you want to go to lunch?"  
  
"What?" I was startled. "Um, sure!" I hastily got up and ran after the silver-haired boy. "So where are we going?"  
  
"I know a neat diner next to the shoreline. . ."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
*End Zero's POV*  
  
  
  
"So basically Roose and Yamagi are unofficially an item." Zero took a sip from his coffee. "They haven't told us yet, but Roose blushes every time Yamagi's nearby, and they're together most of the time."  
  
"So that's the gossip around GOA?" Hiead raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were all busy fighting the Victim Enforcers."  
  
Zero laughed sheepishly. "Well, we have to have something to lighten the mood," he explained. "A lot of pilots and repairers are really upset. We've tried to put new recruits into Eeva Leena, but they've all been rejected."  
  
"Eeva Leena wouldn't be much of a help anyway," Hiead said, placing down his glass of soda. The waitress at the next table noticed them suddenly, and with a brilliant smile, refilled the glass. Zero thought she looked strangely familiar, but he couldn't quite place. . .  
  
"Great to see you again, Hiead," she said cheerfully. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Zero Enna," Hiead nodded toward the boy. "Zero, this is Tune; remember her?"  
  
Zero started. "Whoa, Tune, I couldn't even recognize you!" She laughed and winked at him.  
  
"Can't say the same for you, hon," Tune smiled. "I'd have recognized those bangs anywhere."  
  
Zero sighed. "Why does *everyone* say that?"  
  
"No, it's not your looks, 88; it must be that aura," Tune said, refilling his cup too. "Same as Hiead's. Just that you smile more." With an easy glide, she disappeared from view.  
  
"She must mean our EX," Zero mused. He glanced around, as if for the first time. The diner was small but homely, the ground a layer of sand and seashells and the ceiling a picturesque scene of seagulls. It reminded him painfully of what he had missed while on GOA. "It's so pretty here, even though the sea's not real. . ."  
  
"It is real," Hiead explicated. "Guardia Kalli spent a lot of money a few years ago building a real beach. The shoreline you see here isn't computer generated." He motioned vaguely out the window to the gray sand and windswept sky. "It's the main reason I came here."  
  
"I haven't seen an ocean in such a long time," Zero murmured wistfully. "I've been surrounded by so much space I've forgotten what we have right here." He sighed. "I wish I lived here."  
  
"Move here then," Hiead said, eyes never leaving Zero's face.  
  
Zero shook his head. "I can't. I'm the pilot of Ernn Laties, and I have to finish this war. Or die trying."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Hiead's POV  
  
  
  
Or die trying. . .  
  
There's always been that unselfish courage in you, Zero, that makes you think you always have to do your duty. That's what makes you a good leader. It's what almost makes me glad I ceded to you two years ago.  
  
Because if I was the pilot of Ernn Laties, I'd be lost. I wouldn't know what to do.  
  
Thank you, Zero.  
  
For everything. For coming back for me when I wouldn't go to you. For making me remember what I had lost. . .  
  
Or maybe I should thank Clay. I knew that geek would have told on me anyway. Zero's too good of a friend to lie to, and Clay. . .well, who can understand Clay's motives?  
  
You're not sleeping, Zero. I can tell. After all those years of analyzing you. . .it's easy to see that you're only pretending. You're probably thinking of how flustered you were when you saw me.  
  
I didn't do much better. But at least I hid it better. Comes from practice of all those years of hiding myself to the world.  
  
I've heard from Clay that you're with Erts now. He says it so I can become jealous and return. Fight for you, at least.  
  
I'm so tired though, Zero. I've put so much of myself into Koritsu. I don't know how much I can offer you. Maybe she's already taken my heart.  
  
But if she's already taken my heart, then why did I feel it skip a beat when I saw you? Why do I feel this way?  
  
I haven't much to give you, Zero, and I don't know if I want to give you it anyway. But I'll go with you, because I can't leave you again.  
  
I don't know if I'd survive my heart breaking for a second time.  
  
~*~ 


	4. Silver and Gold

O Aijo Katsute O Aijo Itsumo des  
  
By Sagitta  
  
  
  
A/N: Er, I'm posting up reviews here, so if you reviewed, look here. . .  
  
D-CHAN: Yup, angst! Me luv angst tooo. . .*smacks herself on head* Alright, too much of Jar-jar Binks. Yeah, it's Yamagi/Roose. But I'm focusing on Zero and Hiead. . .  
  
SARASI: It's summer break for me, but I gotta piano competition, so I might update once a week. Actually, that's pretty good for me. . .~_^  
  
GUNDAMESCA: Great to see ya, 'esca. I think you're talking a bit weird though. Are you sure you haven't been sucked into your little fantasy world in 'The Miscreant'? (Btw, keep writing that one!)  
  
SONG: I luv Heero and Duo too! Whoo-hoo! But Hiead and Zero are definitely going together here. Yes, something is gonna happen to Erts. . .*cringes as Erts-lovers throw paper cans at her*  
  
~_^: Um, thanks, I guess. . .  
  
POETISA: Thanx! I can tell from your review you're prob quite a writer. See ya, and here's Chapter Four.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Silver and Gold  
  
  
  
1 I am Silver and You are Gold  
  
Make new friends but keep the old  
  
When all's done and all's told,  
  
I am still Silver and You are still Gold.  
  
  
  
The next morning was uneventful. Hiead packed as Zero waited on the veranda, his eyes never leaving the crashing waves and the seagulls above. Koritsu was to remain on the colony until they could send another shuttle to pick her up, since the shuttle they were leaving on was too public, with too many passengers. Zero had to admit she was quite impressive; after two years of battling with Ernn Laties, he knew enough about Ingrids to know the Angel had the same EX and general format, just with a few touch-ups on weaponry and power, and a few notable new attacks.  
  
But, as he had felt before, there was so much of Hiead inside Koritsu. . .perhaps that was why he felt a strange magnetism to the looming figure, a distant strength he had felt a twinge of when he first set foot on the shore and wondered if Hiead was there.  
  
He raised his hand in silent goodbye to the seagulls that circled above the waves as they prepared to leave to the shuttle car. Unbeknownst to Zero, Hiead watched him through the window, sensing how much Zero wanted to remain and surprisingly understanding. It wasn't the clandestine beauty, but rather the feeling of isolation, of finding oneself in the loneliness after so much searching. Koritsu. . .I've named you well.  
  
The drive was monotonous. Zero asked a few scenery questions and Hiead answered in monosyllables. At last Zero decided to shut up and just stare vacantly outside as they passed through the city, Hiead completely ignoring him even though his thoughts were screaming at him to say something. When they arrived at the spaceport, the silence stretched on. The uneasiness between didn't go away, but just accented itself between them, taunting Hiead to make a move.  
  
At last, as the shuttle began to pierce into the fabric of darkness that was outer space, Hiead spoke. "Zero?"  
  
Zero turned to see him from where he was standing, next to the huge transparent screen that revealed the half of the colony in light and concealed the other in shadows. "Yes?"  
  
Hiead stood up and walked over next to him; he was silent for a few moments as he stared out beyond the colony, before he finally noticed something in the distance. Probably my eyes are just playing tricks on me. . "What's that?"  
  
"What's what?" Zero looked at him.  
  
Hiead pointed to distant red specks that pulsated with energy, flashing red and then white and then red again. "Those things."  
  
Zero's eyes narrowed for a moment, and then he gasped so sharply that Hiead looked at him, alarmed. "Victim Enforcers!"  
  
Hiead grabbed the front of Zero's shirt. "You sure?" His voice was low and intense. Zero nodded numbly. Hiead let go of him and rushed past the other passengers in the shuttle, causing some of them to lift their heads and raise an eyebrow at the commotion. Zero bolted after him.  
  
"Hiead, where are you going?"  
  
Hiead calmly took out a computer chip and ran it through the mainframe. With a click, the mainframe confirmed the identity and the first door opened. "To the cockpit. We have to contact the other Goddesses to intercept them."  
  
Zero grabbed his arm. His eyes were wide and pleading. "Hiead, it's too late. . .you don't understand how fast they move. We can't save the colony."  
  
"If we can't save the colony, at least we can save the shuttle," Hiead muttered savagely, pulling his arm away as he went into the pilot's chamber. Zero sighed.  
  
If you'd seen the battles I've seen. . .what makes you think they want us, Hiead? "What makes you think they want to attack the shuttle?" he voiced out loud. Hiead turned to look at him.  
  
"Because they can sense our EX power," Hiead said coolly. "Combined, we're too big of a target to miss."  
  
"They don't care about our EX," Zero argued. "They're looking for the colony to destroy and force us to move another base. It's the way they work; toward a single goal. When we were in the Ingrids, they never attacked us until we struck at them."  
  
"Then they didn't need to attack, since you'd come to them." Hiead hacked into the second door, decoding the security mainframe while Zero cast a surreptitious glance around for any curious attendants. "Why waste energy when your enemy could burn fuel instead?"  
  
"But. . .I don't think they can sense EX," Zero said helplessly.  
  
Hiead snorted. "Trust me; they do. They're sensing Koritsu right now, and that's why they're heading toward the colony; I think they're going to split forces. One to attack us and absorb our EX and the other to destroy her."  
  
Zero's eyes widened. "You have to save her then!"  
  
Hiead tossed Zero a gun and pulled out a tracker. "That's why *you* have to go contact the Ingrids and hold the shuttle here while I contact Koritsu on the tracker. She's not entirely ready for a battle yet, but I can hold them off until you can get the Ingrids to arrive."  
  
Zero stared at the gun as if it were a foreign object to his hands. "Very well then," he said quietly. He watched as Hiead donned a pilot suit that had been hanging on the rack. "Be careful, Hiead."  
  
Hiead's eyes made contact with his, and then a smirk appeared on the former's face. "I'd be more worried about you." Zero scowled at him before stepping through the doorway. Cocky bastard. .   
  
The pilot was relaxed and totally unprepared for the shadowy figure that mysteriously emerged from behind her. A hand suddenly clamped on her mouth and a soft voice whispered in her ear, "Keep the shuttle here in a radius of ten meters. There is a force of Victims coming this way to destroy us. . .and the colony."  
  
The pilot stopped struggling for a moment and stared at the hidden figure with questioning eyes, uncomprehending. "You might think it's suicide staying here. . .but it's suicide going to GOA. If we keep the shuttle near the colony, help may come soon enough. Otherwise they'll kill us anyway if help doesn't." He motioned to the com. "Drop me a link to the GOA pilots. I need to speak with them."  
  
The pilot shook her head, obviously thinking the attacker was a terrorist. Zero sighed. "Very well then. . ." With a lightning fast twist of his hand, the pilot fell to ground in an unconscious heap. He pushed her in a corner and swiftly typed in some commands to the com. "Come on. . .hurry up. . ."  
  
He heard a muffled scream meaning that one of the attendants had seen Hiead in the docking bay, and then a dull thump. Hiead had no time for pleasantries, evidently. Zero made a mental note to stay away from Hiead's bad side. . .wait, Hiead was always in a bad mood.  
  
Erts's smiling face appeared on the screen. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Zero and the smile vanished. "Zero! What's wrong?!"  
  
Zero cursed the fates that his boyfriend had to be the one to receive his message; Erts would probably go berserk. "There's a troop of Victim Enforcers coming this way to the colony," he said hastily. Erts gasped. "No, it's not as bad as it sounds; Hiead's taking out the Angel –"  
  
"*Hiead*?! Hiead Gnr?!?"  
  
Zero suddenly realized that Erts didn't know about Hiead. "I don't have time to explain right now," he snapped quickly. "Erts, I need you and the other to take out the Ingrids and get here quickly. The coordinates are –"  
  
"There's not enough time!" Erts looked like he was going to panic. Zero gritted his teeth.  
  
"Just trust me, Erts! The coordinates are at Guardia Kalli, F987, B48. Just come as fast as you can, and prepare for battle. Got it?"  
  
Erts nodded. "Okay. But. . .be careful, alright?"  
  
Zero forced a smile and swallowed a lump in his throat. I might never see you again, Erts. . "Sure. Just . . . hurry!"  
  
The last thing he saw before the com link broke was Erts's ashen face turning to Yamagi; and then black. Zero collapsed in the pilot's seat. He pushed himself, even though it seemed as if all his energy had faded with the V-Es's arrival, to clutch the gear and set the fuel level to minimal. They had to stay as close to the colony as possible; Zero wasn't sure if Koritsu could fly at 100% capacity since she wasn't completely finished. Done, his head sank into his hands. "Hiead. . ."  
  
Outside, Hiead was waiting in the docking bay for the Angel to arrive. He had never tested her flight before except in short distances, and now he could only hope. He could already make out the outlines of the V- Es, huge beasts with gigantic wingspans that flashed like Christmas tree light bulbs. "Koritsu. . ." He willed himself to draw her to him, to feel her EX inch nearer to his. But every time he thought of her, his thoughts would drift to Zero and then he would start wondering if he would see Zero again. . .  
  
There were at least three V-Es. . .  
  
Goddess, he probably wouldn't survive. Clay had said it usually took four Ingrids to take down one weak V-E. He would have to throw everything he had into lasting as long as he could, using the last reserves of his EX. His fingers tightened around the tracker that was a communicator to her and the pilot that would soon be inside.  
  
A faint glow was breaking from the colony's domed spaceport. . .  
  
Throwing down the tracker, Hiead rushed closer to the window. Yes, he was right; it was Koritsu, coming at supersonic speed towards the shuttle. But in the moment he was waiting for her, the V-Es had covered at least half the distance. His fist clenched and unclenched. *Come on. . .*  
  
The entrance opened. "Hiead?" Zero came into view. He took in a delighted breath at the glow. "Is that her?" And then suddenly he was next to Hiead.  
  
Hiead nodded and then ordered reluctantly: "Go back to the cockpit, Zero. You're needed more there."  
  
Zero shook his head. "Iie, Hiead. It's automatic. I'd rather stay here." He turned to watch as the V-Es drifted nearer with each wingbeat. "I wonder. . .how can there be wind in space?"  
  
"Those wings aren't relying on wind," Hiead found himself saying. "They absorb EX particles in the dark matter when they beat their wings, and this powers them. I think it's how they get their energy – from absorbing EX."  
  
Zero looked curiously at him. "How do you know so much, Hiead? I've been fighting against them for two years, and I didn't even know that there are EX particles!"  
  
"Working with Koritsu," Hiead said quietly, "has taught me more than I want to know. The powers of EX are literally unlimited. . .and I'm not even close to discovering its secrets." He took a deep breath. "But I will. Someday."  
  
They watched in silence as the race against time continued, and then Koritsu's looming, graceful figure appeared next to the shuttle. Zero could hear passengers screaming in the distance, and knew that they had not only seen her, but the V-Es. He stared helplessly after Hiead as the boy went in the Angel's cockpit and finally gave in to the flutter in his heart. "Don't die on me, Hiead. ." He looked at the ground, almost ashamed of his momentary weakness, and then noticed the black gadget lying on the floor.  
  
"Hiead, you left your tracker," Zero whispered, picking up the discarded link.  
  
Hiead's voice came in from inside the Angel. "That might be a good thing; I haven't put in the visual aids yet, so the screen is clouded. The only visual I have is the coordinate map to direct missiles."  
  
"K'so," Zero muttered. This was going to be hard. . .  
  
He watched as one of the three V-Es broke off from the rest, and came directly at Koritsu as the Angel primed for battle. Shaped like a dragon, with a fearsome snout containing metallic teeth and a bludgeon on its tail, it sailed the EX wind and neared for a charge. "It's coming right at you, Hiead. The other two have branched off – I think. . .I think they're going for a triad-pincer formation!"  
  
Hiead leveled the glowing saber, charged with energy. Zero was close enough to see the electric EX sparks dance on the light blade, and then suddenly Koritsu moved in a split second so that all was a distant blur. Zero looked desperately around to find her, and it seemed that the Victim Enforcer was confused too, as it swung its midnight blue head in a radial turn –  
  
And then suddenly Koritsu dropped from above the shuttle and scored a hit! Zero's breath caught as he watched the V-E scream in pain as its wing and part of its tail disintegrated like spacedust, then as it lashed out with deadly claws. The eyes started glowing with an eerie concentration. "Watch out, Hiead! It's preparing a telepathic EX reaction!"  
  
"Shields up." Hiead came in, and Zero could hear the exhilaration in his voice; here was one born to pilot. "They should absorb the attack, so I can come in close range while it's preparing. ."  
  
With a roar, the V-E let loose a telepathic wave of EX at Koritsu, and Zero felt the shock in the ground as he fell to floor and skid to the other wall. The EX encountered a dome that negated its effect, but the strength and force was enough to send Hiead crashing into the shuttle; a tiny crack appeared in the transom. Zero shakily grabbed the tracker that had fallen in the wave. "Hiead, try to turn away from the shuttle, but stay close enough so that I can see you."  
  
"Affirmative." Koritsu started gliding to the other side of the V-E, the back side, and hit the scales with a physical barrage of missiles that exploded like fireworks. The V-E turned in annoyance, the missiles more like a dent than a serious threat to it. Zero bit his lip.  
  
"Missiles won't be able to penetrate the shield, Hiead," he said worriedly. "Concentrate most of your power in the laser; we'll have to try to get to its core, right in the abdomen. . ."  
  
"Crap," Hiead muttered. Zero could hear static and frantic button pushing in the background. "The visuals are out. Some EX did go past the shield –"  
  
"Hiead! It's going for a ram!" Zero screamed into the tracker, his white- knuckled fingers clutching the small device like a lifeline. Hiead blocked the attack too late with the saber, and the force instead was diverted to his legs. Zero could see the V-E's jaws around the leg, thrashing it like a broken doll. . .  
  
Then the monster was suddenly pushed back, almost all the way to the shuttle. A fierce light was emitting from the electric wires in the Angel, an EX shock that had made it let go, jaws numbed. "All right, it's about twenty meters forward, 5-degrees to the left."  
  
Hiead raised the saber and prepared for an EX attack, concentrating on obliterating the target. "Alright, I have the scanner back on now, but not the main screen."  
  
"Hiead! *Behind you*!"  
  
With lightning speed, the saber whipped behind him and blindly slashed; at such a close range, the scanner didn't work. Hiead was lucky; it scored a hit on the neck, forcing the second V-E to retreat. The EX reaction concentrated on Koritsu's hand, and, turning the attention back to the first, was released as a massive spear of energy. Zero clasped his hands together, praying that it was dead, that it had annihilated everything to the core. . .  
  
As the light faded, he saw that there was nothing but dust.  
  
Zero breathed a sigh of relief as he scanned the darkness for the other one. There was a fiery red one, the second one he had just seen, and a multicolored one with a jade-green head yet to appear on the stage. His eyebrows knitted in concentration as he spread his EX; where was the damned thing?! "Shoot, maybe it went. . ."  
  
"Koritsu's scanner shows that it's somewhere underneath me, but it's not coming up. I think it's going right. . .to the shuttle."  
  
"Can you drive the offensive then?" Zero didn't like the sound of what Hiead just said. He's keeping something from me. . .  
  
"I don't want to waste EX energy, and besides, there's the still the other one coming from my left," Hiead's neutral voice was driving Zero insane. "I think the one on the bottom is playing bait so that the other can attack the shuttle."  
  
Zero looked to Hiead's left, and he could see a faint outline of where the V-E was staying. "Why aren't they going to the colony?"  
  
"There's no EX to absorb there anymore. Guardia Kalli's a small colony, and not worth attacking." Hiead moved Koritsu closer to the shuttle. "They're going for a pincer attack! Do you see the Ingrids yet?"  
  
Zero frantically looked to the left, where the Ingrids were supposed to be appearing from. "Goddess, they're slow!"  
  
Hiead's voice was grim. "One's preparing an EX attack while the other goes in for the charge, since I can't put two shields up at the same time. I'll have to move farther from the shuttle in case we hit it." Zero bit back his protest as Koritsu drifted farther. Something felt wrong to him. . .  
  
A red blur!  
  
Koritsu barely moved fast enough to dodge the attack, but Hiead's clairvoyant EX ability had already anticipated the move; missiles sliced at the V-E's vulnerable head. But then an EX charge from seemingly nowhere crashed Koritsu onto a small asteroid nearby, and Zero could hear Hiead's grunt of pain. "Hiead! You okay?"  
  
"My left arm's out. The EX core's leaking fast." Hiead's voice was as neutral as ever as he countered a slash. But the V-E had predicted he couldn't see moves at such a close range, and the tail rammed onto the other arm. Meanwhile Zero could see a glow emanating from the Angel, and with a cold shock, released that the V-E was *drinking* the EX flowing from it.  
  
Koritsu struggled from underneath the heavier bulk, and then forced some of the last remnants of the EX in a shockwave toward the V-E. It was too strong by now and, eager at its first taste of the psychic energy, charged again. The energy was driving it mad with desire, and Hiead had to battle fiercely to drive it away. Zero felt useless as Hiead kept driving it back. Sooner or later the V-E would figure out that the EX shield-absorbers were gone, and would launch an EX attack. "Where are the Ingrids?!" he exploded finally, unable to take the tension anymore. Hiead wasn't going to last long. .  
  
And then suddenly Hiead's voice broke through the static in the link, and for the first time Zero heard genuine panic. "Zero, a V-E is coming for the shuttle!"  
  
Zero's eyes snapped back to the window as slowly, a huge, monstrous beast emerged from space, its head facing the shuttle screen. Glossy green scales reflected a hidden light, rippling with energy. Its jade green eyes were multi-faceted, glimmering with power and EX, and Zero felt trapped as he stared back. I'm going to die now. . He could vaguely hear Hiead struggling to get to the shuttle, and the screams of the passengers were in the faded background.  
  
Time froze. . .  
  
The Victim Enforcer opened its jaws, and Zero could see curved fangs and electric wires inside the pitch-black cavernous mouth. Goodbye, Hiead. . .  
  
A small pinpoint of silver light burned in the darkness, growing ever larger and gathering more energy. . .  
  
Zero closed his eyes.  
  
So you are the One.  
  
His eyes flew open at the voice, and then a golden streak went crashing into the V-E, pushing it away from the shuttle!  
  
"Hiead!" The name tore from his throat unbidden as he shielded his eyes from the light. He felt Hiead's pain lance through their bodies simultaneously, and then he was floating in darkness.  
  
Zero space.  
  
Golden light gathered at his fingertips and he held up his hands in wonder; then golden threads emptied out of him into the Beyond.  
  
Somewhere in that Beyond, Hiead lifted his head, and silver mixed with gold.  
  
He pooled his energy into Koritsu as she rose up, a whole being once more, the strength and verdict of the Goddess behind her. The Victim Enforcer shrieked in agony as the bright light gathered force, and the darkness turned to light, and the saber slowly lifted. . .  
  
They struck together.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Zero's Thoughts  
  
  
  
Two days later. .  
  
  
  
What happened that day? I'm still confused. My head is a hopeless whirl of Victim Enforcers, EX powers, and Hiead. The damn bastard wouldn't tell me what happened, even when I woke up in the infirmary a day later.  
  
Erts gave me the reason they arrived so late. A score of Victim Enforcers launched an attack on GOA, and under siege, they were unable to leave. It wasn't until multiple casualties and injuries later that Erts was finally able to pull out to find us. Poor Erts was worried to death; his face is still drained of color.  
  
What I heard there when I was about to die wasn't Hiead; it was a female voice, distant and yet near, so hauntingly familiar. . .in fact, the voice is just within my reach, but I can't make the connection. I don't even remember if I actually heard it. Maybe it was just my imagination.  
  
And Tune. . .  
  
You see, after Hiead and I collapsed onboard the shuttle, with Erts, Yamagi, and Roose escorting us, we left; only Hiead saw what happened later, because he was in the hangar. A V-E came after the ones we fought and took revenge on what we did, and Guardia Kalli is there no more.  
  
I'm still thinking of that windswept sea and sky, and wondering if Tune is with Ernest now. And how close I came to being with them.  
  
Strange, though, when I thought I was going to die, I thought of Hiead. Not of Erts, like I thought I would. Hiead. His face appeared to me like a dream, and there was something I never thought I would see in Hiead's eyes that was there.  
  
Fear. Desperation.  
  
Looks like Hiead was thinking of me too. 


	5. Love's Wings

O Aijo Katsute O Aijo Itsumo des  
  
By Sagitta  
  
  
  
A/N: Fifth! Finally! Damn, but this is short. My thanks to all who reviewed (you guys sure inspired me a LOT). This'll be kinda corny, but. . .hey, I gotta get rid of Erts somehow! Warning: this will have a TWIST on the end! It's kinda a prelude to the real action. Er, Rio/Yu. I know that's not popular, but it's essential to the plot.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Love's Wings  
  
Lost once is lost forever,  
  
But when your goodbyes are left unheard  
  
And your heart is bond; it never forgets,  
  
Love grows from a fledging to a bird.  
  
  
  
*Hiead's POV*  
  
They say old habits die hard. The one I have could be a perfect example.  
  
I'm still sitting here in the infirmary, watching Zero in his sleep like I always did back then, when we were both pilot candidates. Gray light permeates past the window curtains, occasionally letting a small ray of light to pierce the mist and light up the room. Shouts, footsteps, and sobs fill the air in the infirmary. Some pilots didn't last the battle.  
  
Mitche, Yukine, and the other nurses are frantic, rushing back and forth in a whirlwind of activity as they try to wave off anxious friends and family. There are gruesome wounds on some patients; I watch as they wheel in a repairer with half a leg, her pilot screaming at Dr. Rill to hurry up and operate on her.  
  
Zero and I are lucky. We got through everything with only superficial wounds; a few bruises here and there, some cuts and contusions. But my mind is scarred, and it will stay that way.  
  
I wish I never stayed in the hangar to see the colony explode.  
  
Then I wouldn't have known how it happened, known how helpless I was, trapped on the shuttle with Koritsu damaged. Tune, my home, my memories for two years – they are all gone, space debris that are now scattered throughout the galaxy. In one moment, all that took so long to build shattered like glass.  
  
I push my thoughts away; they are too hard to face. My eyes turn to the sleeping boy on the bed who has been my bane and my savior for all these years.  
  
A light zephyr blows apart the curtains and tickles his hair gently. A small smile comes to my face unbidden as he takes a deep, unconscious breath and rolls over; Zero is a light sleeper, despite what everyone says. The minutest sound wakes him; I believe it was a habit from his childhood. A smile comes to his face.  
  
Goddess, Zero, why are you smiling in your sleep? You barely survived. *I* barely survived. You came face-to-face with something that almost destroyed you.  
  
Childlike innocence, I suppose. Pleasure in the simplest things. Perhaps I should learn to do that; to not take anything for granted. Being grateful for being able to sleep.  
  
I don't care about sleep. The only thing I'm really grateful for is that I didn't lose you. I – we – came so close to losing the battle for life. Came a hairbreadth to losing each other.  
  
*No*. I shouldn't care about losing you. I'd lose a good pilot and an old rival, but that doesn't mean I have to languish over you. You're nothing more than a. . .a contemporary, someone I know. Don't think that I care about you, Zero. Just. . .don't. Dream about Erts like you're probably doing now and forget about me.  
  
I won't last much longer anyway. I'm a pilot, after all.  
  
You stir, and then your eyes flutter open. The smile widens. "Hiead?" Your hand reaches for mine. I give it to you without thinking, though once you take it, I regret my action; I'm getting too close to you. "Hiead, what are you doing here?"  
  
I shrug, trying to show a ruse of being bored. Instead my heart is beating a hundred times faster than it should, though I don't know why. It might be because you look so pretty in the morning, with your hair swept aside and a soft smile lighting up your face. . .  
  
*Pretty*? Where'd that notion come from?  
  
I thrust my thoughts aside, forcing myself to look nonchalant. "There was nothing else to do, so I decided to check up on you."  
  
You look almost disappointed. "Thanks," you murmur. You look out the window, and there is pain in your eyes that didn't come from physical wounds. "All those people. . .and Tune. . ."  
  
I say nothing for a few moments; the silence can say more than I can. "I. . .was worried about you back there." The words were blurted from my mouth before I could stop myself. Goddess, I sound like Erts. . .I shouldn't have said those words. . .  
  
Your reaction more than compensates for my blunder; the beam comes back again, all thoughts of Tune's death dashed away. "Really?" So much hope. . .  
  
I can't shatter that hope, however much I know I have to. "Yeah. . ." I look away.  
  
Peace. Your hand unconsciously tightens over mine as you replay the scenes in your mind. "I was so worried about you, Hiead," you murmur. "I thought you were going to die, and we'd be separated again."  
  
Your eyes are clouded; you're not with me anymore. But you keep talking, and I can't stop you, fascinated with what you say. I should stop you, I know, but curiosity defeats me and I ache to hear what you have to say. "I don't want you to go away again like you did. I was so terrified when you left, Hiead, because you left me alone back there."  
  
You're not referring to the battle anymore. You've gone back further, to two years ago when I walked away.  
  
"I didn't forget. I cried over you, Hiead. Why'd you leave?" You pull me closer to you, not looking at me but staring past and *through* me. A hand strokes mine subconsciously. "Please. . .promise you won't leave again. . ."  
  
Goddess, you're crying, Zero. You press your face against my chest, tears running down your cheeks. The tears don't brighten your misted eyes. I can't help but comfort you, sitting on the bed and letting you dry your eyes on my shirt. "I won't leave, Zero. I promise."  
  
"Really?" Faith glows in your eyes. I nod, and you embrace me; I cradle you like a child. "At the battle, I thought of you first. I didn't care about what happened to me but I was wondering if you could make it. I. . .Hiead. . ."  
  
I can't take it anymore. You're so close to saying something I know you've been wanting to say, but I don't know if I want to hear it. I have to stop you before you break and tell me those words. . "Zero, that's enough. I. . .I have to go now. Sleep well." I remove myself with leaden arms. Your hands frantically try to hold to me, and I loathe to push you away. It's for your own good, Zero. Don't you understand?  
  
At last I manage to push you back into a lying position on the bed, your face flushed and wet. I hand you a tissue and you take it with a detached expression. I can't resist, and linger for a moment to stare at you before I turn around.  
  
Erts is standing there in the doorway, gazing at us with an indiscernible expression on his pale face. Words that aren't traitorous fail to come to my lips and I can only look helplessly at him. "Erts. . .it's not what it seems. . ."  
  
But he knows, and understands. Eyes wide and accusing, he whirls around with a barely heard sob and disappears.  
  
What's happening to me?  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
*Ert's POV*  
  
  
  
I stopped running when I came to my room, crumpling in the doorway in a weak heap. Tears dripped on my clothes and the floor; I didn't stop their paths, hugging my knees and rocking back and forth.  
  
I thought of nothing while I lay there crying, unmoving, my mind a total blank. It was a long time before I finally crawled to my bed and collapsed in the soft cotton, my fingers aching to crush the pillow and wishing for pain. Or anything, to stop me from thinking and letting my thoughts drift to what I saw. . .  
  
But the scene resurfaced over and over again, especially that one peak moment when Hiead's eyes met mine and something sharp struck me in the heart. I had come in when Zero first started talking, hoping to comfort him, but stopped when I saw he was still speaking to Hiead.  
  
Hiead got there before I did.  
  
I watched as something made Zero snap, and he began pouring out his emotions to Hiead, emotions he never told me he felt. I was so confused as he clutched Hiead close to him. . . was I undeserving of his thoughts? Was I just. . .a toy he used?  
  
No, Zero would never do that to me; I realize that now. But as I stood there in the doorway, I felt he had. I felt like my world was shattering around me.  
  
I slowly push myself up in a sitting position and dry my eyes. The look he had given Hiead. . .so much pain and . . . and love.  
  
He had looked at me with fondness before, but it was nothing to the glimpse of his soul that he had granted Hiead. Why hadn't I noticed it before? How passionless the love was that we shared between each other. Quick kisses, sweet looks, gentle beddings.  
  
Something changed in Zero from the time he first went to the colony, and from the time he came back. Something that hadn't anything to do with me, an intruder. Why didn't you tell me before, Zero? That our love was fake, unreal, just a false affair. I know you don't want to hurt me, but you're hurting yourself and me by pretending to love me when you ache for someone else.  
  
When we made love the night before you left, your thoughts were filled with Hiead.  
  
I should feel hate for the silver-haired boy, but I can't summon anything but a resignation, an acceptance; maybe I already knew what was happening. Maybe I already saw it in Hiead, and only now, when the truth hit me, I can finally admit it to myself.  
  
I try to remember those years when we were still training, the golden years when our lives were blissful and carefree. You spent most of that time with Hiead and Clay, fellow pilots and rivals. Sometimes you stared after Hiead when he left the room, sometimes held your breath when he fought at the PRO-INGS, sometimes looked at him with something foreign in your eyes. And Hiead would push you away and then return the looks when you weren't looking. . .  
  
Oh Goddess, why didn't I see it? Hiead was denying himself too then, unwilling to draw close but unable to stay away. I was just a dolt, a boy with a crush on Zero, eyes blinded to all else.  
  
So Hiead felt something for you too, Zero. A fledging trapped in his heart with broken wings, struggling to break free for all these years. Its resolve has grown, and it won't stay a captive much longer. . .how long until it bursts free?  
  
Zero's bird has flown and is only testing its wings, but I know I've lost him already.  
  
And for some reason, I can accept that.  
  
I stand up to go to the window, pushing open the windowpane to let the breezes caress my face. I'm contented as long as you are, Zero. As long as you're happy, I will be. I love you too much to be selfish and keep you.  
  
If you don't break away, then I will.  
  
Zero, the bond between you and Hiead was established far before our bond was. It didn't go away when it left; it only grew stronger with each passing day without him.  
  
After all, to love once is to love forever, ne?  
  
  
  
*End Erts's POV*  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Almost two years ago, she had left. . .  
  
With her came the bright-eyed one, with the russet hair and heart filled with thoughts of his other. She came with heavy knowledge in her heart, while he knew nothing.  
  
She fought with the force of the Goddess, but in the end, so the Goddess abandoned her and left her with the Slayer. And the dark powers corrupted her though inside she screamed for freedom.  
  
The one who went with her fell to the darkness also, and so the one he thought of was broken from his mind. But as they say, to love once is to love forever. . .  
  
The Goddess-Slayer rose from the ashes, revived with new strength from the girl whose power burned within her. She called forth the dispirited Victims and bid them rise and take vengeance upon their oppressors in an almighty war, the war that would be a war above all other wars. . .  
  
And the Victim Enforcers came to her call, and they swept away the galaxy in a series of savage battles, ever nearing the last planet called Zion.  
  
She looked from her throne room and felt a chill as the last breath of one of her brethren was taken. So two of the Goddess-born still stood in her way. . .  
  
And with their deaths would come victory. . .  
  
And yet there was a third, a hidden light that had yet to reveal itself. Her instincts told her to beware, for this third had power beyond even hers. . .yet even as she thought of the enigma, she knew it was helpless to defy her.  
  
Her hand raised and silenced those in the room with her. Her lips curved in a deadly smile. So let the two try, and they would die in a crushing defeat. "Send out my army, and let the true power of the Goddess- Slayer be known."  
  
Inside her, someone grieved. . .  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Rio smiled gently and reached out a hand to touch his with a tenderness Yu did not know he possessed. "Yu, you must understand!"  
  
Yu was too breathtaken to say nay, his heart pounding as Rio drew him in. His mind screamed at him that something was wrong, but his heart furiously denied all reason. "Rio. . ." he whispered brokenly, pleading.  
  
"I'm fighting for a just cause here," Rio said, not letting him off the hook. He looked intently at him, and Yu thought he looked quite handsome, with the daring flash in his eye and a conviction to his voice that Rio had not before. "We are being oppressed; all we wish is to live in peace, side by side. . .but Zion was ours before, and we must have the motherland!"  
  
Yes, yes, we must have the motherland, Yu thought vaguely. He could barely make out the contours of Rio's face, so ambiguous was his vision. But Rio was right, he was sure, he sounded so very honorable. . .  
  
Rio suddenly broke free from him. "I'll meet you again," he said hastily, and something flashed in his eyes that made Yu wonder. "I have to go now. . .but please, Yu, think of it. . ."  
  
Yu stared after him as he left, and the edges of the vision faded. "Very well then, Rio. . .I trust you."  
  
When he woke up to the storm sounding outside his room, there was no doubt in his mind. As much as he loved GOA, he belonged to the Goddess- Slayer anyway. Weren't they kin, with the same EX? And now that Rio had gone, so could he, clear of guilt.  
  
He glanced out at the storm flashing outside, and something glinted in the window that made him almost faint. Teela's image.  
  
Her hair whirled around her like a cyclone, and her voice sounded distant, so very distant that later he was to doubt if he heard the voice or saw the face. But she held out a hand pleadingly.  
  
"Don't do it, Yu, Rio's. ."  
  
And then she was gone, and there was only lightning again. 


	6. Zero's Angel

O Aijo Katsute O Aijo Itsumo des  
  
  
  
By Sagitta  
  
  
  
A/N: To all reviewers – I LOVE YOU ALL! *Sniff* You're all so wonderful. . .I can't believe I have twenty reviews! Yay! Erts's feelings were a bit clichédin the last chapter. (Duh, it's Erts!) This one will . . .um. . .conclude the Erts saga. Goddess, I have never been so hackneyed before. All Erts-lovers. . . beware. DEATH. Don't worry, Erts will be happy in heaven. . .!_!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter Six: Zero's Angel  
  
  
  
Losing those you love can be a blow,  
  
Anguish and death go hand in hand, you know,  
  
But when you've known them for so long,  
  
Does that mean they're truly gone?  
  
  
  
The room was dimly lit, a phosphorescent radiance exuding from the corners that permeated the six boys and the sparse equipment with an eerie glow. Three boys stood before headsets in the middle of the room, while two boys faced them. The second boy of the latter group turned to the first. "Are you sure of this?" His voice was hesitant, as if afraid to ask.  
  
"We have to give it a try, though it's never been done before. It is possible the EX cannot be contained in the air as a substance –"  
  
"No, I don't mean that. It's just that. . .before we left, you said you didn't want to make any more."  
  
"I've changed my mind," the first said coldly and the second lowered his head before turning his gaze to focus on the three before them.  
  
"Ready guys?"  
  
There was a firm nod, a hesitant one, and a barely perceptible one. But they all stepped forward and put on the virtual headsets as the two edged closer together. The second looked to the first and there was warmth in the glance before his eyes closed. They clasped hands and a light, at first a subtle spark in the center between them, began growing.  
  
It grew until it was a large orb suspended in the air, silver and gold lights tangled in each other's strands like a great mesh. The surface was like multiple waves, changing from silver to gold to silver again. Gasps filled the room.  
  
"I can see it!"  
  
"It's so bright. . ."  
  
Three filaments of intercrossing lights slowly stretched from the center of the orb and reached out towards the three, melting into their bodies and defining their outlines with a steady flare. They shuddered slightly with the energy and a flickering flame in each began to spread throughout themselves. . .  
  
Violet, Jade, and Turquoise blended with the silver and gold that was a catalyst to them, and strands began reaching from *their* bodies, forming spheres much like the first before them.  
  
The four spheres levitated in the air, each their respective color. Static and unmoving, they waited for another to empty into.  
  
The three took off their headsets shakily, and the two opened their eyes. There was only an awed silence for a moment as they all stared at their creations, and then met each other's glances in a mutual look.  
  
"We did it," the second murmured softly. And that was all he said.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"What do you mean it'll take weeks?!" Hiead snapped at Clay as the boy typed on the keyboard with an exasperated look on his face. Clay sighed.  
  
"Hiead, I'm building *four* Angels here and I'm not Superman, you know," he replied as the screen changed and a format grid of an Angel appeared. He clicked on a coordinate and typed hurriedly. "Saki, I need you to order four packets of those new MH-V 87 missiles and fifty sheets of metallic Gundanium."  
  
"Aye aye, sir!" Saki winked as she saluted and disappeared from the doorway. Clay scowled as he tapped his finger impatiently on the mouse pad, brows furrowed.  
  
"Sin of radius 97 times the cosine of four phi divided by the quad root of –"  
  
"Alright, I'm leaving," Hiead muttered as he turned to depart. Damn, I'm glad I'm not a repairer. .  
  
Zero's face suddenly appeared in the doorway, and, seeing Hiead, he snatched Hiead's sleeve before the boy could leave. "Hey Hiead, have you seen Erts? He's been avoiding me for some reason; and Azuma says we have a mission."  
  
"Both of us?" Hiead asked quickly as they hurried through the hallway.  
  
"Erts, you, and me." Zero peered through a room. "Where is he? I've been searching for him all day –"  
  
"Here I am," a soft voice behind them murmured. Zero jumped slightly, startled. Hiead turned to see the fair-haired boy fiddling with a strand of hair almost nervously, eyes downcast.  
  
"Erts! *There* you are!" Zero reached for the boy's hand but Erts swiftly avoided him and stepped right past. Zero blinked. "What's with him?"  
  
Hiead hesitated. He doesn't know yet! "Zero, Erts –"  
  
"Never mind; you can tell me later, after the mission!" Zero said cheerfully as he grabbed Hiead's hand. "Hey Erts, wait up!"  
  
Hiead sighed. Later then. . .  
  
Azuma was waiting for them in the hangar, leaning against the wall with his usual cigarette in his hand. Koritsu flanked his left and Ernn Laties and Luhma Klein were at his right. Zero felt a touch of warmth as he glanced up at Ernn Laties. Haven't seen you for a while. . .  
  
Ernn Laties silently agreed.  
  
Azuma cleared his throat, and Hiead almost did a double take when he realized that the instructor's left arm was heavily bandaged and his leg was in a cast. Azuma noticed his surprise. "Had to pilot with a mobile suit when I was on a colony in the middle of a siege," he said calmly. "My piloting skills just aren't what they used to be, I suppose." He gestured toward the bandages and cast.  
  
Hiead flushed slightly, guilty for reminding him. "So what mission are we on?"  
  
"There's a new base in the Keena-Lian galaxy, only a fraction of a lightyear away. It's the closest base to GOA so far." Azuma pressed a projector button that opened a screen. A small dot confirmed the location of the base, surrounded by swirls of stars and dark matter. "The base coordinates are already programmed in the Ingrids and Angel. Erts, you have to copy the main database info while Hiead and Zero act as diversions. Diversions, mind you, not destroyers."  
  
"Why do we need the database information?" Erts, from the shadows.  
  
"The Goddess-Slayer," Azuma said matter-of-factly. "We need to find out if he or she exists, and the base they're on; also, there's the question of where all the Victim Enforcers come from, and their weaknesses." He pushed the button again, and the galaxy map disappeared. A frown appeared on his face. "The Victim Enforcers or Victims haven't made an attack for a while. . ."  
  
"The calm before the storm," Hiead said flatly. "Clay believes that they're gathering force at the bases, though he doesn't know where they're coming from." Azuma shrugged and gave a barely noticeable nod that proved he respected Clay's opinion.  
  
"So we strike at the master-mind," Zero mused. "Right at the core. But will that be enough?"  
  
"We won't know until we try," Azuma said calmly, and he looked each of them in the eye. Hiead saw a flash of fear in the instructor's eyes, and he felt a cold chill pass over him. "Good luck, pilots."  
  
Erts turned to enter Luhma Klein, but as he did, he thought he saw a shadow flicker in the corner of his eye. He shook his head. Probably just my imagination. . .  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
They sighted the gigantic base far away and stopped for a quick briefing, while Erts scanned for Victims. He paused to peruse the information being loaded, and a frown slowly came to his face, which had been emotionless until then. "I don't understand. . .there doesn't seem to be many Victims, and no V-Es at all!"  
  
"So?" Zero sounded quite pleased. "The less there are, the better. Hiead and I don't have to take much damage then."  
  
"It might be a trap." Erts bit his lip. "I don't like this at all. . ."  
  
"Oh come on, we can't just float around here and whine about some easy kill," Zero said impatiently, scowling. He started to move Ernn Laties closer. "Hiead, you're going to the fortress at the top while I attack the main station. Erts, you're going to –"  
  
"The inner chamber, I know," Erts murmured. He felt a pang, and knew that his EX was sensing the disturbance in the surroundings. But if Zero wanted to do it. . .then he trusted him. Shifting his Ingrid into stealth mode, he saw that Hiead and Zero had done so also until the scanner didn't show them. There were no Victims in sight yet.  
  
Nearing the colossal floating base, shaped like a disk with a giant fortress at the top, Erts stalled. No hints yet of activity; the base hadn't detected them. Then Koritsu and Ernn Laties came into view, and an explosion of lights, lasers, and missiles thundered on the base entrances. It was so bright that Erts had to shield his eyes for a moment as the entrances detonated, loosing EX sparks into space.  
  
Victims, small ones with spiky armor and sharp incisors, began pouring out of release sites and attacking the Ingrid and Angel ferociously again and again. They were terribly easy targets, and Erts shuddered as their pain wracked his own body. He clutched his forehead in his hands before drawing himself up. He had to do his mission. Had to.  
  
Still in stealth mode, he sent Luhma Klein toward a release site, where they dove into the emptied tunnels. The channels were streaked with fluorescent colors that often flashed perilously as the EX core was being damaged by Hiead's and Zero's attacks. Erts guided Luhma Klein through with the map, avoiding the Victims. He had not come there to kill.  
  
Halfway through penetrating the base, he felt a jolt pass through his body, triggering his EX; there was something *very* wrong. "Zero? Hiead?"  
  
Zero's voice came through the intercom. "What's up?" He was panting slightly with exhilaration, and Erts heard a holler as he felt the base quake.  
  
"Zero, my EX is telling me that there's something wrong," Erts said quickly. "Do you see anything? Any strategy changes? Victim Enforcers?"  
  
"No, there isn't anything wrong," Zero said, sounding slightly confused. "At the pace we're going, we could destroy the base!"  
  
Erts sighed. "Alright then. Maybe it's just me." He reached forward to switch off the intercom, but on second thought, activated the scanner. Gradually increasing radius lengths scrutinized the base surroundings; then there was a beep. "Th-there's something coming, Zero! Be on the alert!" He shouted the last few words as the scanner beeped multiple times, and was met with silence. "Zero?"  
  
"Goddess, they're not here anymore," Zero muttered. "They retreated back into the base. Erts, be careful. They might have sensed our com link."  
  
"Zero, did you hear me?! I said that something very large is coming this way!" Erts snapped. "It. . .it looks like a score. . .no, several scores. . ."  
  
"We can handle it." Hiead's icy voice came in.  
  
"What if it's Victim Enforcers?" Erts demanded. "You're already out of ammunition!"  
  
"Hey, it'll be fine" was Zero's answer.  
  
The com link went out. Erts frantically pushed the button again and again, but the  
  
link was broken on the other side. He shakily clutched the panel and buried his face in his hands. Zero, be careful out there. . ."Oh Zero, what's happening?" he murmured softly out loud. The scanner beeped again, revealing that a multitude of Victims were coming down the tunnel, right to where Erts was.  
  
Erts sped up Luhma Klein's pace, though he desperately wanted *out*. He already knew what he had to do – go in, copy as fast as possible, get out as soon as possible to help Zero and Hiead. The plan sounded a bit hasty to him, but it was the most he could do. Soon Luhma Klein was zipping so fast that he could barely make out the tunnels. He mentally thanked the Goddess that the Ingrid was on Autopilot.  
  
The streaks of EX flickered, and then died as the EX core failed. All was dark, and Erts clicked on a faint light to guide his way. They were nearing the inner chamber.  
  
A hundred meters. . . .  
  
Seventy-five meters. . .  
  
Fifty meters. . .  
  
The scanner beeped for a third time, and Erts saw that there was yet another group of Victims coming from an adjacent channel to intercept him. So they had spotted him. "Shoot," he muttered. It would be hard getting out.  
  
He finally reached one of the entrances to the inner chamber, double doors glowing with EX veins running through the surfaces. Erts set a bomb and stepped back as the bomb began to run down, eyes constantly glancing down at the scanner. Victims were all congregating at the entrance he was at; already he could hear the metallic clicks as they neared. "Come on. . ."  
  
There was a gigantic explosion as the bomb detonated, and Erts fell back, shielding his eyes. The smoke worsened Luhma Klein's already poor vision, and he was forced to peer through the rubble. There should be EX glowing in there. . .  
  
Two pinpricks of light flickered in the darkness, and they were not EX. . .  
  
Erts found himself face-to-face with a creature from hell.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Zero was having an effortless time, slashing at the Victims that kept coming at him in droves and swarms. He was in a good mood, frequently practicing dives and showing off in his entirely laidback manner as Hiead destroyed like Hiead always destroyed; simply.  
  
Then Erts's anxious voice suddenly came on the com, and Zero found the Victims retreating. Not that Erts really cared; he was a bit more interested in whatever-was-coming. Zero rolled his eyes; Erts was getting paranoid.  
  
Zero sighed and broke the link since, knowing Erts, the boy would stay and whine when he should have been copying the database info before all the Victims swarmed on him. He glanced around impatiently. Now there was nothing to do, since all the Victims were gone. "Hey Hiead? Do you want to go in to help Erts?"  
  
"I thought he said something was coming here."  
  
"Yeah, well, you know Erts. . .he gets worried over every little thing," Zero muttered. He scoped around on Ernn Laties's scanner. "I don't see anything. And there shouldn't be anything, since we're doing a surprise attack."  
  
"My scanner says nothing either, but my EX is reacting strangely." Hiead's voice sounded distant. "I think. . .on the perimeters. . .I *feel* something. . ."  
  
"Goddess, you're getting paranoid too," Zero said with annoyance. "There's nothing here."  
  
"Perhaps not." Hiead agreed reluctantly. "There's no bases nearby so –"  
  
Slam! Koritsu suddenly crashed onto the base, static sparks flying everywhere; a blur of cobalt swooshed over her, and the saber flew out. "Hiead!" Zero shouted desperately as he turned Ernn Laties around. Several vague forms rushed at him, and he let loose with a barrage of missiles. They retreated, lingering just barely beyond his range. "Hiead, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, but Koritsu's damaged," Hiead's voice was pained, belying his response. "My saber's gone, but I have a spare."  
  
Zero punched the scanner button several times before he realized it wasn't working. "What the f***?!" He opened the control panel; the green wire was cut. "Someone sabotaged Ernn Laties!"  
  
Another Victim, larger than the rest, charged at him; he swung his saber and sliced off the tentacles, momentarily stalling the charge, but an EX attack rammed into him from behind. "I'm being double-teamed!" He reinforced the shields that were steadily weakening.  
  
Hiead directed an arrow of EX energy at the V-E that was attacking him, shoving it back from Ernn Laties. But then a swarm of Victims funneled towards him, and Zero had to fend for himself. He enlarged the visual screen and realized that there were more Victims and Victim Enforcers coming their way. Where did they all come from?! He was attacked again by the Victim, and the shield went down; his saber countered the assault and vanquished the screeching Victim in a lightning-fast thrust.  
  
The Victim Enforcer was more wary now, and snarling, it circled Ernn Laties. A small group of minuscule Victims clouded his vision, and Zero had to clutch the panel as his Ingrid was besieged, shaking the cockpit. Everything was failing – the arms, the missiles, the shields. . . He saw a steady plethora of more enemies approaching, and a bitter realization shuddered through him. "Goddess, it was a trap! They were waiting for us!"  
  
Hiead's voice was thick with pain. "We have to pull out *now*!"  
  
"Erts – he's still in there!" Zero directed Ernn Laties into a gaping hole in the base shields. "I've got to find him!" Goddess, it's all my fault; I should have listened to him! He swiftly restored the com link. "Erts? Erts!"  
  
There was no answer; only static.  
  
A horde of Victims suddenly breached him, and he slashed blindly in the darkness. He didn't care if Ernn Laties was damaged; all he could think of was Erts, trapped in the inner chamber. . . "This is too slow," he whispered. "She can't go fast enough." I'll be too slow to save Erts. . . His hands gripped the controls. "Please, Ernn Laties, just this once. . ."  
  
His hair transformed to an electric blue. . .  
  
Ernn Laties shone a golden sheen, and, as if revived, rushed through the channels at an almost frightening velocity. Zero stared in wonder at his flashing EX, burning through the switches and buttons and wires, and lighting the cockpit in an eerie blaze. But then Ernn Laties halted, and he took in a sharp breath.  
  
There was a smoking piece of debris lying on the floor. But it wasn't the debris that had caught his attention; no, it was the strands of blond hair from underneath a smoldering metal sheet. . . "Erts. . ." His voice came out choked. "Erts; Erts, are you there?"  
  
But before he could see any signs of movement, his EX reacted before his senses did and the saber swung out, scoring a hit that lit up the gloom. Zero's eyes widened when he saw the creature that had destroyed Luhma Klein. . .  
  
A towering, massive Victim Enforcer stood before him, the mother of all V- Es. At least a hundred feet long, with three tails that whipped over its head, its body was lined with scales and spikes and ridges. Instead of delicate wings, it had bony structures tipped with claws. A horn glowed with EX at the snout.  
  
Goddess, how am I supposed to stand a chance against that thing?! Zero thought desperately; Ernn Laties was already severely damaged. It reared its ugly head up and roared, the sound vibrating throughout the tunnels and shaking the ground beneath the Ingrid's feet.  
  
For being so large, it moved fast. It dove with claws extended, wicked metal tips designed to tear even Gundanium. Zero was forced to dodge, struggling to find an open spot as the wings fanned open to cover the body, a tough shield to penetrate. He thrust with the saber, but the hide deflected it. "Damn it!" he cursed.  
  
One of the tails suddenly slammed him against the wall, pinning Ernn Laties to the EX-thrumming wall in a flurry of static sparks. In the haze, he could barely see that the V-E was slanted slightly sideways, revealing a pale underbelly; he shot one of his last missiles at the underside, hoping that it, like most V-Es, had a vulnerable stomach.  
  
Luck came through for him, and it snarled in pain, dropping him. Zero hovered as far above as possible, right below the ceiling. Sweat trickled down the sides of his face; he was winded. I can't do this. . .Ernn Laties is barely functioning. . .  
  
The V-E hunched back on haunches, eyes starting to become unfocused; it was preparing an EX attack. Zero glanced at his shields; they were gone, and he didn't have enough room to dodge quickly, not with the Ingrid's fuel supply so low. He felt an icy wave tide over his body, and then his mind turned blank. "I'm sorry, Erts. I failed. . ."  
  
The EX surged upwards toward him, a dark phantom of death –  
  
"Zero!"  
  
Erts! Zero's face snapped up, and caught a glimpse of the boy's face, soot-smeared with rivulets of blood running down the bruised skin, in the dim haze. Erts was dead, almost dead, should have died. . .but he couldn't, hanging on with the last of his strength for a final goodbye. . .Ze. .ro. . .  
  
Their eyes met for a split second, separated only by Ernn Laties's screen. Zero shook his head, but Erts's mouth only tightened in determination, and he weakly raised a shimmering hand. . .  
  
A trickle of cerulean light countered the obsidian current, driving it back for a moment; the V-E was taken by surprise, but the light was not enough, and dissipated into the air. In rage, it slammed Erts's body against the wall like a broken doll, shredded pieces of azure cloth, remnants of the boy's pilot suit, tearing in the midst of a shower of crimson. Zero's scream was lost in his choked sobs as the image burned in his mind. . .  
  
*Flash*  
  
White light.  
  
That was all Zero could see around him; a soothing white light, not painfully intense, but gentle. Looking down at his body, he saw that a golden radiance surrounded his hands and arms, all the way around his profile. He tried to walk and couldn't, suspended in the air with no force to walk on. The sound of hollow footsteps emerging from behind him, in a place with nothing to walk on, made him turn around. No, it was not footsteps, but a remote memory of them. . .or perhaps a memory still to come. . .  
  
Erts smiled at him, Erts as Zero had seen him before they left for the mission; there was no blood on his pale skin, and his azure pilot suit was intact. Erts looked like an angel without the robes or wings, the perfect angel. Zero's angel. His heart fluttered. "Erts!"  
  
"Zero. . .I have to leave now. . .But before I go, I want to tell you to go on with life," Erts's voice echoed in the expanse, surrounding Zero from all directions as if there were ten of Erts, not one. "The others need you."  
  
Zero looked down. "Erts, how can I go on if you're not there?"  
  
"Go to him," Erts urged.  
  
"Who, Erts?"  
  
Erts smiled sadly. "Listen to your heart, and you will know. ." He turned, but Zero grabbed his arm.  
  
"Please, Erts, don't leave me –"  
  
"Oh, Zero. . ." Erts's voice and image were fading, gradually receding as the light grew brighter. "Who said I'd ever leave you. . .?"  
  
*Flash*  
  
Zero's head snapped up, and he felt Ernn Laties crumble under the pressure of a tail battering her metal bulk. He clutched the controls. "Erts. . ." Erts's face came back to him, distant and lonely, and it was all he could see for a moment as tears ran down his face and misted his vision.  
  
But Ernn Laties's pain finally woke him, and he lifted his head slowly, with a dull aching pain in his heart that wasn't from the bruises. His body was weary, so very weary that he would've collapsed had not *something* kept him awake; he was fighting with only his heart and Erts's memory. He didn't die for nothing. . .Erts, I promise you. . .Even if I must die. . . A cold rage came over him. I *will* take it down. . .For you. . .  
  
His hands tightened over the controls, and his eyes cleared to a frightening clarity, burning with a vengeful blaze. He was a foreigner to such rage, but he did not care, did not feel anything but that empty pain that took up so much of his heart. . .  
  
The creature stepped back, confused and sensing the change. . .  
  
Ernn Laties rose up, and she was Ernn Laties no more, but an Ingrid possessed with the wrath of the Goddess. Zero's golden light spread from the Ingrid to the chambers and then to the darkness of space with a luminosity so bright, all space felt his pain. . .  
  
Outside, Hiead saw the base outlined in growing light, and those that had been overwhelming him shrieked in pain and fled. . .  
  
The V-E retreated back, afraid. Zero stepped forward, and there was no mercy in his eyes, only the image Erts's body being slammed against the wall like a torn doll while he screamed. "You. . .killed him. . ." His voice was a hoarse whisper, filled with so much anguish and hurt that outside, Hiead curled up in pain. Ernn Laties, shining like the angel of vengeance, raised her blazing saber, ready for the final strike –  
  
I did not kill him. . . The voice whispered in his mind, settling like a soft blanket, numbing his fury. . .  
  
"Yes, you did," Zero snapped angrily. There were tears flowing down his face as he spoke. "You killed Erts. . ." But Ernn Laties did not strike, hovering on the brink.  
  
You killed him. You killed him with your foolishness, human. . .  
  
"No, I didn't!" Zero shook his head frantically. He took a deep breath and buried his face in his hands. "Though maybe if I had listened to him. . ." Ernn Laties lowered her saber.  
  
The V-E's horn was glowing. It's all your fault; don't deny the truth. . .  
  
Zero felt a black cloud descend over him, seeping through his light like venom. "Goddess, I didn't mean it. . ."  
  
It stepped forward. No, but he still died, did he not? He's still dead. . .and all your excuses cannot hide reality. . . The horn lowered.  
  
"No. . no, they can't," Zero admitted softly, eyes wide and empty as if in a trance. "It was my fault. He's still dead. . .he's not coming back. . ." The light diminished.  
  
Yes, you killed him. . . The horn began to gather energy, sucking in EX like a whirlpool. Zero did not lift his eyes. YOU KILLED YOUR OWN FRIEND!! The roar thundered throughout the base, penetrating through every bone of Zero's body.  
  
"NO!" Zero screamed, clutching his head. "No. . .it can't be. ."  
  
And now, you must pay for your –  
  
A flash of silver! The horn fell to the ground a lifeless chunk of ivory; Koritsu slammed the glowing saber down into the body, and with a shriek, the V-E collapsed onto the floor.  
  
Zero slowly lifted his eyes. "Hiead?" his voice had a pained undertone.  
  
Koritsu turned to Ernn Laties. "Yes?" Hiead's voice came in from the com.  
  
"Do you. . hate me?"  
  
"What?! No, of course –"  
  
Ernn Laties fell to her knees, and then to the ground. The com link broke, but Hiead felt an emptiness inside and knew that Zero had blacked out. He struggled to lift Ernn Laties's heavy bulk. Wait. . .where's Erts?  
  
Hiead looked around on Koritsu's vision, and saw only smoke and rubble. "Erts. . .Erts, are you there?"  
  
There was only static in the com link. Hiead frowned.  
  
A flutter. . . .  
  
Hiead's eyes turned to the sound as a shredded piece of azure cloth drifted to the ground in the midst of a pool of blood. It turned crimson. He felt something clinch tightly inside of him, and knew that Erts was dead.  
  
He closed his eyes and bowed his head. There was only silence.  
  
The sound of a friend mourning a friend. 


End file.
